


倒计时

by Go_MrCactus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Sex Toys, Superpower Sex, Telepathic Sex, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Erik/Sub!Charles，性爱玩具，窥淫，捆绑，超能力性爱，Power Play</p>
<p>梗来自1stclass_kink——“Erik利用变种能力，把性爱玩具（震动棒、肛塞、乳夹、手铐、或者他自己做的什么东西）用在Charles身上，这样他就能把Charles操得神志不清，自个儿却远远望着。皮带、纽扣和拉链也是金属，所以我想Erik可以志得意满地端坐一旁，同时用Charles衣服和身体上的金属操纵他、脱掉他的衣服等等。再来点power play，Charles想进入Erik的脑中，想让他难为情，然后Erik教训了他……”</p>
<p>标题来自The Swingers的歌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	倒计时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting the Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222507) by [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular). 



Charles仰头跪着，大口喘气。Erik俯身掠过他的嘴唇，他猛地闭上眼睛。他们并没有接吻，但Charles几乎能尝到他。他伸手拉Erik过来，但Erik中途截住了他。他的手指握在Charles戴着金属手铐的手腕上，触感温暖。Charles反挣，想要体会到被拷紧的感觉。Erik没有让他失望。他的牙齿擦过Charles的嘴唇，忽然一瞬间，Charles的双手缚在了胸前，手铐撞出清脆声响。Erik放开他，站直了。Charles想阻止他，但他的双手受困，被磁力定得一动不动。

Charles知道自己现在什么模样。他伸出舌头，滑过下唇，他想念Erik牙齿的触感，但能看到Erik脸红也是值得的——他自己也称不上淡定。他们俩都没脱光衣服，但Charles脱得比较多，早就剥去了西装和马甲，衬衫也解开了扣子，敞开着。Erik则是一副凌乱无比的样子——头发乱糟糟，领带歪着——西装还没脱下。场面淫荡。

Erik从口袋中拿出一样东西，放进Charles手中。一管凡士林。

Charles轻轻笑了。“你早有预谋？”

Erik没有回答，但他脑中想着，我遇见你以后才有预谋。Charles猜“计划”一词未必合适，他不知道Erik想的是什么词，但现在，Charles想象着Erik想象这一刻的模样，就喘不过气来。

Erik退后一步，松开对手铐的掌握。Charles双手落到身侧。

Erik走到房间角落的书桌旁，打开一个抽屉。他取出一根长长的金属物体，放在桌上。Charles一颤。那东西长而粗，略带弯曲，用途再明显不过。

“两分钟。”Erik说。

他拉出椅子，坐了下来。Charles没动，Erik缓缓笑了。Charles感觉到自己的拉链被拉下来。

“一，”Erik说，“二。”

Charles脱起衣服，脱得毫无技巧，但他已经脱了一半，没过多久，剩下的衣服就堆在了地上。全程他都感受得到Erik的目光。脱光后，他期待地抬头望向Erik。Erik垂眼瞥向手表。

“三十八秒。”

金属震动棒在桌上震了震。

Charles骂了一句。凡士林。

他又花了二十秒才找到之前忙着脱衣时完全忘记丢在哪里的凡士林，这时他就没有慢慢来的余地了。他把凡士林涂在一只手的手指上，身体向前靠，另一只手撑在地上。他抬眼看向Erik，双目相接。他将一根手指插进自己。与此同时，他进入了Erik的大脑。

滑溜溜的热意直接通往Charles的老二，Erik因意外的刺激颤抖起来。Charles胜利地笑了，又抽出手指，然后又加了一根手指进去。Erik张开双唇，而Charles很清楚这会给他造成什么影响。Charles爱这个，相联的大脑回荡着性奋，助长彼此的欲望之火，直至不可收拾。Charles还有五十秒，足够叫Erik哭着求他。

然后Erik的目光变暗了。

“十二，”Erik说，“十一，十。”

Charles下巴掉了。“你不能——”

“七。”

Charles一下子脱开Erik的大脑，几乎有点痛了。不过，他继续操着自己，节奏变得快而仓促。他的心砰砰作响，肌肉紧张不听使唤。他伸进第三根手指，柔声呜咽。

“时间到。”Erik说。

Charles呻吟一声，却没有停，眼睛盯着桌上的金属物件。手铐束上他的手腕。他想挣扎，但手铐把他的手向后带，他无法可施。

“双手撑在地板上。”Erik说。

Charles遵从了他。反抗没有意义。

他不舒服地动了动，Erik从房间的另一端打量着他。Erik的手无比闲适地放在桌上，拇指滑过金属。

“我要慢慢来。”他若有所思地说。

那东西升起来，悬浮一秒，然后飞过房间，在Charles面前停了下来。它看起来比先前粗多了，Charles怀疑它真的变得粗多了。他心如擂鼓，想把那东西推开，但他的手被手铐禁锢，不能动弹。

“我感觉到了，Charles。”

两只手铐都变细了，紧紧扣住他的手腕。Charles吸气。

“我以为我跟你说过了，手放地上。”

震动棒滑过他的脖子，掠过他的胸膛，金属的冰冷袭上他的皮肤。手铐勒入他的手腕，Charles咬紧了牙。并不怎么痛，但意图已经足够明确——Erik拥有掌控权。他想让Charles干什么就让他干什么，Charles无力阻止他。Charles无意阻止他。

“对不起，”Charles喘气道，然后说，“求你。”

手铐松了。他与揉手腕的欲望斗争。Erik一定注意到了，因为Charles的手保持没动的时候，他感觉到了一阵兴奋的震颤贯彻全身。

“有进步。”Erik说，声音洋洋得意，欲望沉沉。Charles的呼吸为之噎住。

然后震动棒进入了他，然后Charles就忘了其他的一切。

刚插入的时候，震动棒冰冰凉，直通通，有点儿痛，但并不像他想的那么痛。Charles既没有想也不好奇原因，只是集中精神接纳它。Erik操他，缓慢却毫不留情，他浑身颤抖。Erik的动作没有节奏，由不得Charles猜测下一步，只把他搞到了崩溃边缘。他紧张地等待着，渴望更多。

Charles呻吟着，向后迎合震动棒。但它没有实体的支点，于是它随着他的动作向后退。他挫败地哀鸣，模糊地意识到Erik仍在桌后观望着他。Charles咬住嘴唇，脸埋进了胳膊，发出的声音越发响亮急切。Erik永远都抵抗不了这个，Charles想，这是他现在唯一想得出的方案。

“你在演戏，Charles，”Erik说，声音玩味，“记好了，我越是享受，就会保持现状越久。”

震动棒完全静止了。

Charles叫出了声，双手徒劳地挣扎着金属手铐。

“Erik！天哪，Erik，求你。”

“求我什么？”Erik问道，一副真不清楚的模样。他睁大了眼睛，一脸无辜，Charles最想做的就是把那副神情从他脸上操下去。他向Erik传送自己的思绪，详细地描绘出他想怎么操掉那副神情的画面。与此同时，Charles也把自己欲求不满的情绪淋漓尽致地输入了Erik的脑海。

“Charles。”Erik呻吟道——既是让步又是威胁。Charles将之视作告辞的信号。这一回，离开Erik的大脑令他有点儿失落。他知道Erik同样感受到了。他们隔着房间凝视彼此，两人都呼吸沉重。

震动棒在Charles体内动了，但并非他意料的那种。Charles突然明白了为什么它插入得那么顺利——它变细了。现在它正在他的体内变大涨粗，Charles情不自禁的摇动屁股。他觉得自己可能要说胡话了。

Erik低吼道，“没看起来那么简单，Charles。我希望你能保持不动，别再让我分心。”

“哼？”Charles说。“我让你分心了？”他本来想说的更狡黠一点，但这种关头，能说出这句话Charles已经很自豪了。

不过，他的确做到了保持不动，尽管体内压力越发见长。保持安静要难一点，他情难自禁地发出细小的喘息和呻吟。他身体内的震动棒那么大，他不知道自己是否还能承受。但他想要，想要得发疼。被充满的感觉涌过他的全身，他手足无措，渴望着那种他一定会追随的灼热的抽插。

金属不再变大，Charles如释重负，几乎要哭出来。暂停间隙，Charles想问现在他可不可以让Erik分心了。但他刚一张口，那金属开始震动了，问题覆灭在他的唇上。他扭着身子，想要逃开那种“太棒了受不了”的感觉。Erik操纵得心应手，金属仿佛是他身体的延伸部分，它感觉起来就像是Erik的身体。它坚硬、无情又陌生，但仍然是Erik，是Erik在他体内，是Erik打开他的身体。突然震动停下了，震动棒重重地插进、抽出，粗蛮而深入，正是Charles的身体所渴求的。

“现在不准射。”Erik说。

轻轻一句，Charles就高潮了。他都懒得抵抗，就让快感席卷了自己。

Charles胳膊泄力，倒在了地上。Erik立刻打开了金属手铐，一秒后走到Charles身边，轻轻抽出震动棒。

“这不公平。”Charles喃喃道，伸出手与Erik十指交缠，“你知道我不能违背的就是那个命令。”

Charles无力睁开眼睛，但他听得见Erik声音里的笑意。

“你以为我为什么说那句话？”

Charles满足地哼了哼，然后意识到他躺在自己的精液里，他做了个鬼脸。

“恶。”他说，翻了个身。

他放开Erik的手，摸了摸自己皮肤上的黏糊糊的东西。Erik睁大了眼睛。这时候Charles才想起来，并非所有在场的人都刚刚经历史上最为销魂的高潮，Erik依旧硬的发疼。

“让我来。”他说，但Erik摇了摇头。

“等一分钟。”

或许Erik并不想让他看见，但伴随着他这句话的脑中影像是Charles已经蜷在床上酣睡，Erik却在旁边的浴室里愤怒地自慰。

Charles笑出声。你真以为我会那么轻松放过你？

Erik猛地扬起头，Charles又笑了起来。

“一分钟。”他说，头重新靠在地上。他呻吟一声，“不，等两分钟。”

Erik低头朝他笑，伸手重又握住他的手。

“一，”Erik说，“二。”

（完）


End file.
